I Knew It From The Very Beginning
by cinnynese
Summary: Pernahkah kalian merasa saat kalian menapakkan kaki di suatu keramaian, matamu hanya tertuju pada satu orang? Karena aku merasakannya. Semakin memperhatikanmu, aku merasakan sesuatu. Perasaan yang biasa dirasakan saat kita menaruh hati pada seseorang./ "Aku sudah memiliki calon istri,"/ KYUSUNG YAOI FIC/ Kyuhyun Yesung/ RnR Please!


**I Knew It From The Very Beginning**

.

**cinnynese**

**.**

**Pair: KyuSung**

**Warning(s): Typos, Plain, Worthless, Bad idea, Yaoi, alur sangat ngebut.**

**Genre: BoyxBoy, G, lilbit angsty, AU**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Aku tidak bisa update akhir-akhir ini. Mianhe...**

**.**

**Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku membuat ini. semoga tidak ada komplain maupun bash, karena aku sudah cukup lelah :)**

* * *

**.**

Mungkin seperti ini jadinya jika sejak awal kau tidak merencanakan apa yang kau inginkan. Saat kau sudah berada di masa depan, rasanya seperti ingin mengulang masa lalu. Meskipun tidak bisa, kenangan itu tetap ada. Masih nyata di memori otak kita. Terasa masih terjadi baru-baru ini…

Kita berusaha melupakan, tapi pada akhirnya kita sadar. Jika ingatan hilang tapi hati masih menyimpan, semuanya percuma.

.

Kau adalah Cho Kyuhyun, namja populer dengan otak jenius yang sayangnya terlalu dingin untuk didekati. Menjawab seperlunya, seperti orang yang kehabisan kata-kata.

Kita menjadi satu kelas saat naik ke kelas 3 SMA.

Disanalah aku melihat kau sempurna dalam segala hal. Pelajaran, Olahraga, Musik, - Tapi, seperti yang kukatakan, pengagummu banyak memilih untuk memandangimu saja. Karena mereka takut dengan tatapan dinginmu itu, mereka mengira kau membenci mereka.

Kau hanya tersenyum dan bercanda dengan keempat sahabatmu saja, itu pun jarang. Saat kau bersama orang lain, ekspresimu sama. Tidak berubah. Bagaimana caranya bisa memasang wajah datar seperti itu setiap hari?

Aku tidak habis pikir.

.

Sore itu, langit mulai berwarna jingga. Saat aku menyadari hari sudah mulai senja, kupercepat langkahku.

"Sebentar lagi aku sampai… neh? Aku tutup," Aku memutuskan telepon dan bergegas pulang dengan membawa kantong belanja.

Kualihkan pandanganku pada lapangan bola yang kini diramaikan oleh anak-anak . Tapi jujur, bukan itu yang mengalihkan pandanganku. Tapi seorang namja tampan yang sepertinya kukenal melemparkan bola dari tepi lapangan.

"Hyung! Besok main dengan kami, ne?" seru anak-anak pada namja itu. Namja itu hanya mengangguk lalu berbalik, membuat mata kami bertemu.

Bukankah itu Kyuhyun?

Aku menatapmu lama tapi kau buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan dan berjalan pergi. Hal itu membuatku tersadar dan buru-buru mengejarmu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi!" Panggilku, dan akhirnya bisa menyamakan langkah denganmu. Kau menoleh sebentar lalu menatap lurus kembali, seperti aku tidak ada disana.

"Apa kau sering melewati jalan ini? Aku juga!"

Kau hanya mengangguk, membuatku kecewa. Ah, susah sekali mendekatimu.

.

Jam istirahat aku memutuskan mengobrol dengan Ryeowook. Kami adalah teman yang tak terpisahkan. Kami saling mengerti. Begitulah jika digambarkan.

"Aku menyukai Kyuhyun," lirih Ryeowook dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Kalau saja aku tidak tersedak saat itu, aku sudah menggodamu.

Wook segera mengambilkan air mineral untukku, yang tentu dengan senang hati aku meminumnya.

"Uhukk.. ehm.." aku menepuk dadaku yang masih terasa aneh karena tersedak tadi lalu memandang Wookie heran, "Bagaimana bisa kau menyukainya?,"

Dia tersenyum malu-malu , "Kyuhyun itu cool,"

Aku hanya menggeleng kecil menanggapinya. Dan mataku mencari bayangan dirimu, yang ternyata sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu dengan sesekali tersenyum pada lelucon mereka.

.

Cuaca sangat panas hari itu, Matahari terasa seperti hanya beberapa meter dari bumi.

Aku melihatmu membersihkan gudang olahraga. Yang membuatku heran, di saat seperti itu kau masih juga memasang wajah datarmu itu! Tidak kah kau lelah?

SRET

Kusodorkan sebotol minuman dingin didepan wajahmu, dan mau tidak mau kau mengamatinya sebentar lalu mendongak, mendapatiku tersenyum kecil padamu.

"Tidak," tolaknya.

"Aku sudah rela membeli minuman ini lho,"

"Tidak usah"

"Ayolah," desakku.

Kau menghela nafas pasrah lalu mengambil minuman itu dari tanganku. "Terima kasih,"

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum senang saat kau meminumnya.

.

.

_Pernahkah kalian merasa saat kalian menapakkan kaki di suatu keramaian, matamu hanya tertuju pada satu orang?_

_Karena aku merasakannya. _

_Semakin memperhatikanmu, aku merasakan sesuatu. Perasaan yang biasa dirasakan saat kita menaruh hati pada seseorang._

.

Apa spesialnya Valentine?

Kita hanya ingin mendapat hadiah bukan? Bagaimana dengan seseorang yang tidak memiliki pasangan? Maka dari itu menurutku Valentine tidak terlalu penting sebenarnya.

Bukan, bukan karena aku iri dengan beberapa pasangan di kelas ini, tapi aku sedang kesal karena hari ini Wook tidak masuk. Seseorang berkata ia sakit.

Ah! Seharusnya hari ini kami menghabiskan waktu berdua merayakannya.

"EHEM!" Dehaman Eunhyuk di depan kelas membuatku tersadar. Seisi kelas menoleh kearahnya.

"Kami minta waktunya sebentar!" Lanjut Eunhyuk lalu menepuk lengan Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum pada kami semua, seakan merencanakan sesuatu.

"Karena saat ini songsaenim tidak mengajar, dan ini adalah jam terakhir, maka aku punya sebuah permainan di hari Valentine ini."

Seisi kelas terlihat antusias dengan tawaran Donghae. Sedangkan aku memutuskan untuk memahaminya terlebih dahulu.

"Yang mendapatkan cokelat terbanyak boleh memilih pasangannya untuk sehari, Saling mengucapkan kalimat romantis, lalu kami persilahkan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu~"

Sebagian namja sibuk menghitung cokelatnya, dan kulihat kau hanya bersandar dikursi sambil memejamkan matamu.

Sepertinya kau tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti ini…

Eunhyuk mulai melongok ke meja belajarmu dan ia terlihat terkejut. Namja itu buru-buru mengeluarkan semua cokelat yang tersimpan disana, membuatmu terbangun dan menengok kearahnya.

Kau tidak panik, hanya diam melihat Eunhae menghitung hasil cokelat yang kau dapat.

"YAP! Kita sudah dapat pemenangnya. Cho Kyuhyun dengan cokelat terbanyak!" Para yeoja bertepuk tangan, sedangkan namja yang lain terlihat kecewa. Aku sendiri tersenyum karena hal itu dan dalam hatiku aku berharap kau memilihku sebagai pasanganmu.

"Baiklah Kyuhyun, silahkan pilih partnermu…"

Aku menunduk sambil meremas-remas ujung seragamku, menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Yesung," ucapnya.

Aku mengentikan gerakanku, lalu mendongak. Ekspresiku pasti sangat konyol sekarang. Oh, dan aku baru sadar Kelas mendadak hening. Mungkin antara bingung dan kecewa.

Eunhae saling bertukar pandang lalu bertepuk tangan.

Kau dan aku didudukkan di kursi yang berhadapan di depan kelas, membuatku tidak berani menatapmu. Kau memilihku saja sudah membuat pipiku memanas dan debaran jantungku tidak berhenti.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian harus saling mengucapkan kalimat romantis untuk pasangannya," ucap Donghae tersenyum senang.

Kau menatapku datar, lalu terdiam sebentar. Sebelum berkata, "Seperti yang ditulis Henry Van Duke; Waktu itu terlalu lambat bagi mereka yang menunggu, terlalu cepat bagi mereka yang takut, terlalu lama bagi mereka yang sedih, terlalu cepat bagi mereka yang bergembira, tetapi bagi mereka yang jatuh cinta, waktu itu abadi."

Eunhae bersiul menggoda, dan entah apa aku hanya berhalusinasi, aku menangkap kilatan cahaya selesai kau berbicara.

Aku berdeham, mencari kata-kata romantis yang biasa kubaca di buku lama milik hyungku.

Kuberanikan untuk menatapmu, walau aku tahu wajahku sudah sangat panas menahan malu. Lebih cepat, lebih baik.

"Sam Keen berkata, Kamu datang kepada Cinta bukan untuk mencari orang yang sempurna, namun untuk melihat orang yang tidak sempurna secara sempurna,"

Kelas mulai berisik. Entah karena tontonan ini atau karena mereka kesal dengan kami. Entahlah.

Kau beranjak dari kursimu dan mengambil tas, aku pun melakukan hal yang sama dan buru-buru mengekor untuk keluar kelas.

Dari dalam kelas terdengar teriakan dari Eunhae, "Selamat bersenang-senang dengan kencan kalian!"

Dua jam berlalu kita habiskan dengan berjalan dalam keheningan. Sampai akhirnya rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan. Kita berlari dan berteduh di sebuah halte kosong, seragam sedikit berbercak karena air hujan.

Udara memang dingin menusuk sampai tulang rusukku, tapi hatiku tetap hangat karena kau ada disini bersamaku.

.

"Yesungie, Sungmin menyatakan cinta padaku."

"HAH?! Lalu kau menjawab apa?" Aku menempelkan telepon semakin rapat agar tidak salah dengar.

"Aku menerimanya," jawab Wook santai.

"Tapi kau kan tidak menyukainya?"

"Aku mencoba. Lagipula sekarang aku sadar, rasa suka ku pada Kyuhyun hanyalah karena aku kagum padanya." Saat Wook mengatakan itu, bolehkah aku merasa senang?

Aku menghela nafas, "Baiklah itu terserah kau saja, aku ikut senang. Selamat ya!"

"Terima kasih…"

"Baiklah aku tutup ya,"

"Eh … Yesung tunggu…,"

Aku memandang telepon heran lalu kutempelkan lagi ke telingaku. "Ada apa?"

"Aku sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi saat Valentine,"

"…"

.

.

Kami disibukkan oleh ujian setelah itu.

Dan malam setelah ujian berakhir, kami mengadakan pesta. Karaoke, berfoto, melepas penat selama berbulan-bulan belajar untuk ujian.

Karena malam semakin larut, aku memutuskan untuk pulang duluan. Setelah berpamitan (dan Henry yang memberikan foto diriku dengan seragam SMA sebagai kenangan) aku berjalan keluar.

Meskipun jalanan gelap tapi aku masih bisa memandangi fotoku dengan jelas. Tapi perasaaanku tiba-tiba tidak enak… perasaan itu semakin terbukti saat aku melihat 3 namja berjalan mendekatiku.

Mereka mencengkram pergelangan tanganku dan aku memekik ketakutan.

"Namja manis sepertimu berani sekali berjalan disaat malam seperti ini?" Salah satu dari mereka menarik daguku, membuatku mendesis kesakitan.

"Kami tidak akan menganggumu, tapi kami butuh uang," ucap namja dengan tindikan di hidungnya.

"Aku tidak punya,"

Mereka tertawa dan saling berpandangan, seolah yang kukatakan hanyalah lelucon biasa.

PLAKK

"Ssh.." desisku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bibirku terasa perih, sepertinya robek karena tamparan tadi.

Aku tersungkur karena mereka mendorongku dengan begitu kuat. Saat mereka menendangku, kepalaku terasa sangat pusing. Mataku menjadi berat.

Sebelum menutup mata, samar-samar kulihat bayangan seorang namja yang sedang melawan mereka.

.

Aku membuka mata, walau masih terasa berat. Tangan ku meraba benda tempatku bersandar, dan cukup lama aku menyadari ternyata aku ada dibawah pohon.

Tanganku memegang kepalaku yang berdenyut, sambil berusaha mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman.

SET

Aku terkejut saat kau menyodorkan teh hangat di depan wajahku.

"Minumlah, kau membutuhkannya." Aku beralih ke teh yang masih ditanganmu, lalu dengan ragu mengambilnya pelan. "Terima kasih Kyuhyun-ssi,"

Kau tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi ikut bersandar di pohon itu walau terlihat sekali kau menjaga jarak dudukmu denganku.

"Kau juga terluka, pipimu lebam. Ayo kerumahku, akan kuobati"

Kau beranjak, lalu berdiri didepanku. "Tidak usah. Aku pulang sekarang,"

Jariku menarik jaketmu agar kau berhenti, dan ternyata berhasil. "Apakah kau keberatan jika kita pulang bersama?"

Kau terdiam sebentar, lalu melirikku yang menatapmu memohon. "Baiklah,"

Aku tersenyum tipis lalu mencoba berdiri sambil memegangi perutku yang masih terasa nyeri. Dan akhirnya kita jalan bersebelahan sampai kau harus berpisah karena rumahku masih beberapa blok dari rumahmu.

Kau mulai berjalan meninggalkanku, dan aku merasa apa seterusnya kita akan seperti ini? Tidak bisa lebih dekat atau setidaknya kau membalas cintaku kembali?

Aku memang terlalu banyak berharap. Tapi bukan Cinta namanya jika tidak ada harapan. Bukankah begitu?

"KYUHYUN-SSI!" Seruku membuat langkahmu terhenti, tapi kau tidak menoleh kearahku.

"Gomawo. Atas semuanya. Gomawo sudah menolong ku tadi." Gomawo sudah membiarkanku mencintaimu, mendekatimu, dan mengenalmu.

_ Kau… adalah cinta pertamaku._

Kau hanya mengangguk kecil dan aku tersenyum lalu melanjutkan langkahku untuk pulang kerumah.

.

Umma histeris melihat penampilanku yang berantakan. Ditambah sudut bibirku yang robek dan caraku memegangi perutku sambil meringis kesakitan.

Aku duduk di sofa dan menyandarkan kepalaku disana, menunggu umma yang mengambil air hangat untuk mengobati lukaku.

"Yesung-ah?" suara Heechul hyung membuatku membuka mata. Aku memberikan tatapan ada-apa-hyung padanya dan bukannya menjawabku dia malah mengintip kearah jendela.

"Seorang namja dengan pipi lebam itu kah yang mengantarmu?" Aku mengeryit. Apa maksudnya Kyuhyun? Aku kan sudah berpisah dengannya di jalan yang berbeda tadi?

"Memangnya ada apa hyung?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku melihatnya memperhatikanmu sampai kau masuk ke dalam rumah lalu pergi setelah pintu ditutup,"

Ekspresi apa yang harus aku pasang sekarang? Senang?

.

Upacara kelulusan tiba.

Setelah itu waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Semua mencari apa yang mereka cari untuk masa depan.

Teman-teman banyak yang pindah mencari kehidupan yang lebih baik diluar sana. Mereka mencoba, mempelajari sesuatu yang mereka tekuni.

Eunhae memutuskan kuliah di universitas yang sama di Seoul. Ryeowook, menemani Sungmin pindah ke Jepang. Siapa sangka mereka menjadi pasangan yang tak terpisahkan sejak saat itu.

Dan Kyuhyun…

Aku dengar dia melanjutkan kuliahnya diluar negeri.

Sedangkan aku tetap di Seoul bersama keluargaku.

.

.

8 tahun berlalu, aku menjadi seorang editor majalah fashion.

Diumurku yang sekarang ini Umma menyuruhku untuk segera menikah. Karena dia tidak mengerti, perasaanku pada Cinta Pertamaku masih ada.

Tapi aku sadar, Kau hanyalah masa lalu. Aku harus terus berjalan di kehidupan nyata.

Maka dari itu, saat Appa berkata ada namja yang melamarku, aku langsung menerimanya tanpa mengenalnya terlebih dahulu.

.

Seminggu berlalu setelah lamaran itu, aku sudah bersedia bertemu calon suami ku.

Tidak ada semangat, rasanya hampa. Bagaimana kalau dia aneh? Ah… tapi Appa bilang dia adalah orang yang baik dan lembut.

.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?" Panggilku kurang yakin. Kau menoleh kearah meja yang kududuki di restoran ini dan matamu langsung melebar mellihatku.

Aku buru-buru berdiri . Kenapa kami bisa bertemu disini?

Kau masih memperhatikanku begitu juga sebaliknya. Kau tak banyak berubah. Hanya semakin tampan dan modis.

"Yesung-ssi… Apa kabar?" Tanyamu dengan wajah datar yang sama seperti waktu SMA dulu.

"Baik." Aku tersenyum, walau jantungku berdetak tak karuan. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu,"

Kau mengiyakan. Karena aku membenci kecanggungan, aku buru-buru memintanya menemaniku sebentar. "Duduklah disini sementara,"

Kami saling diam, tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Aku meneguk ludah. Saat kau bertanya seperti itu mengapa rasanya aku ingin tenggelam saja?

"Me-menunggu calon suamiku." Ucapku terbata.

Rasanya menyakitkan, saat kita bicara tentang hal itu didepan orang yang kita cintai. Karena sejujurnya kau lah yang kuinginkan untuk menjadi calon suamiku. "Kau sendiri? Sudah menikah?"

Kau masih terdiam.

Aku memejamkan mata agar tidak terpancing untuk menangis. _Ayo_ _Kim Yesung… jangan cengeng…_

"Aku sudah memiliki calon istri,"

DEG

Nyeri di dadaku sangat terasa. Kenapa kata-katamu yang singkat itu sangat berpengaruh terhadapku? Seberapa besar seorang Cho Kyuhyun telah menggerogoti hati Kim Yesung? Seluruhnya?

Aku menengadah, mencoba menjaga agar air mataku tidak jadi tumpah.

Aku menarik nafas dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya lagi.

Dan mencoba tersenyum padamu walau menyakitkan.

"Kau ingin melihatnya?"

TES

Lolos. Setitik air mata akhirnya lolos dari mataku. Tidak tahukah kau aku sudah cukup sakit mengetahuinya, mengapa sekarang kau malah menawarkanku untuk memberitahu sosoknya?

Aku berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang berlinang air mata dengan menunduk ketika kau berusaha mengambil dompet dari saku celananya.

"Ini…" ucapnya sambil memberikan dompetnya padaku. Aku segera mengusap air mataku dan menerimanya.

Mataku jatuh pada foto yang terpajang rapi disana, dan langsung terkesiap dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

.

.

_"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan foto SMA ku?"_

_"Kau menjatuhkannya saat kau dikeroyok oleh ketiga namja itu,"_

_"Kau tidak mengembalikannya? Malah menyimpannya didompet?"_

_"Karena aku adalah calon suamimu."_

_"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"_

_"Karena aku melamarmu,"_

_"Yah! Tidak lucu"_

_Kyuhyun menahan tawanya, " … aku tahu sejak awal saat kau memutuskan masuk dalam kehidupanku,"_

_._

_._

* * *

A/N: Aku sadar sesulit apapun kita untuk membuat orang menyukai kita itu tergantung.

Setiap orang pernah mempunyai perasaan iri. Termasuk aku.

Tapi aku tahu itu malah membuat aku semakin sakit hati tanpa berbuah apapun.

.

Gomawo untuk kalian semua...

aku benar-benar berterima kasih.

all! ~

.

**RnR please! hargailah karya orang, dan review agar aku tahu kalian membaca karya ku.**


End file.
